Fleur de Farine
'Fleur de Farine '(ファリヌ・ヅ・フルル,'' Farinu zu '' Fururu) is a young woman and effective first mate of the Black Petrel Pirates. She's Hayward's "consort", and consumer of the Kona Kona no Mi, a Paramecia type fruit which allows the user to expel clouds of flour from any part of their body. Appearance A medium height girl with a nice body and a pretty face with a subtler, mature beauty. Her hair is long and black, coming down well past her shoulder blades. Her eyes are hazel colored, and she has a faint line of freckles over her light skin. When she was younger she didn't wear any makeup, but she tends to go for mascara and either bright red or black lipstick, as Hayward suggests/requests. Especially given her initial position on the ship, her clothing is very revealing and seductive. She has a very short sleeveless shirt which shows her stomach, and wears either tights or very short pants with stockings underneath. She also wears a pair of short fingerless gloves, and not-so-high heels. A lot of her clothing is made to be "tough-looking" for intimidation purposes, considering that she isn't very strong otherwise. It was mainly shades of dark red and blue when she was younger, but adopted an identical, blacker wardrobe after joining Hayward's crew. Personality Fleur isn't as immediately harsh and mean as her boss, but she's also more devious and conniving in a long-term basis. This is part of the reason she decides to hang around Hayward at all. Unlike Hayward, who is obnoxious due to a spoiled upbringing, Fleur's manipulative nature is more due to necessity. She didn't have the luxury of choices, or free time. She had to constantly be alert and aware of her surroundings, and her survival was better ensured by taking advantage of those around her. She came across Hayward's crew by chance, and offered whatever services she had in exchange for a permanent home. This was before she had eaten a Devil Fruit, which Hayward eventually found and gave to her out of her own curiosity. Ironically, this fruit allowed her to gain much more power over Hayward, to the point of them remaining with a relationship of equals on the ship instead of one of direct command over the other. She's not very ambitious, so she's not about to steal position of Hayward's crew away from him, but she doesn't let herself be pushed around. Relationships Crew Most of Hayward's crew is quite unscrupulous, and Hayward was aware enough of Fleur's good looks and vulnerable position to keep her away from the masses. As such she sees fairly little of them, and has no personal bonds with any of them. Recently with her rise in power she has become more of a go-between for Hayward and the rest of the crew. Hayward Fleur was initially very afraid of Hayward, as by the time they met he had already gained a notorious name for himself. Even if he hadn't, he had displayed his powers prominently anyway. She had stowed away on his ship to escape a street gang from whom she had stolen money, and was discovered mid-voyage. She was spared immediate death, and flirted her way to a more private position on the ship until she became a sort of right hand woman for Hayward, to the point that he'll go out of his way for her preferences. This was how she acquired her Devil Fruit, which has now made Hayward a little more hostile toward her due to that he can no longer instantly threaten her. They still have a close relationship though. Fleur considers them a couple, and Hayward doesn't refute it. Abilities Besides her Devil Fruit, Fleur has a thief's powers. She's swift and quiet, and good at stealthily swiping valuables. She had a hard life coming up, and is thus willing to do anything to survive. She'll lie, cheat, and fight dirty. She has no shame or pride, and is willing to degrade herself if it's the best thing for her. Devil Fruit Fleur ate the Kona Kona no Mi, named for the Japanese word for flour. Very simply, this is a Paramecia type fruit which allows the user to expel large amounts of powdery flour from their skin. Unlike some fruits like the Doru Doru no Mi or the Doku Doku no Mi, the Kona Kona no Mi does not allow the user to control the flour after it has been expelled. On first glance, this power would seem absolutely useless for anyone except maybe a baker (and Fleur will not eat breads, since they'll make her fat.) However, there are a few uses for it. For one, instant smokescreens make thieving all the easier, and can choke the foe. Secondly, clouds of airborne flour are actually greatly explosive, and can be used potently to fight back, although Fleur must be careful not to be engulfed as well. But most importantly for Fleur, the powder can clump up Hayward's oil and render it useless for his manipulation, meaning that his powers are very ineffective against her. History Will be edited in future. Trivia *Fleur's name comes from the French phrase "le fleur de farine," which literally means "the finest part of the meal," meal not meaning food but a crushed grain (like oatmeal.) This is actually the origin of the English word flour. *Fleur de Farine (the character) was created by Nettlekid. Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Characters